ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YRPOtaku169
Visit my Archive pages for old messages! About this I saw the trivias on the canon wikia, sorry about this. And as you can clearly see, " " and " " are both Rank 5 (only " " is the exception to this being Rank 4). If you want to help me with the numerical values (see the canon wiki for more), plz do so. Also I have a question to you: Number 33: Four-Arm Kong and Number 42: Tamamo-no-Mae : Aren't they original numbers from ZEXAL? Why do they not apply to those who told me in my talk page? LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) My bad about n21. And can you please help me fix Kyoji's numbers? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. I'm just trying to get used to the formatting. I'm new to this. Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about that, I'm new to this. I'm trying to get used to the formatting. Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Question If you are making a new deck: 1. Do you have to include links to the cards? 2. Do you know any good Structure Deck box makers? Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Noble Knight shenanigans Just to inform you, I can now make Noble Knights :D I told you because you warned me for the naming scheme before Christ (I still don't remember, hahaha). LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Really?? I saw it quite a while ago that RK wanted from you to reborn the deleted CXyzs that you deleted. I want something that is really interesting (if you say no, just leave this story). If you don't know, until now, I currently watch contributions before making cards just for the inspiration e.g. when making the "Forge" cards, you did the very first Ritual Trap. And then I made another Ritual Trap that you fixed. I'm preparing for some kind of New Orders-like set that belongs to an archetype (let's take the CXyz Clears). I know you told me it is a failed project, but that gives me some kind of inspiration for effects, level stats, use of templates and links and so many of this. Alright, I want to see: The Subspaces The Glory Heroes The Clear CXyzs The Mjolnirs (I fixed them in my old account along with the Night Sisters) As for the templates (I need them mostly for the naming schemes and naming structures you are using), I want to see: Crysteldritch Nomad Subspace LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:17, October 29, 2013 (UTC) OOPS. I forgot to tell you to reborn the shinras. Just place them to my talk page. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Also, the only thing I wanted from those cards is to improve the way I make cards. What about the Shinras you deleted that belong to me? 18:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Goetia Once you get a few of these cards up and running, would you like some assistance in creating them? I like the concept and all but I'm asking simply because of the sheer number of cards. If you're find with it once you get a couple posted I can send over a quick example of a card to make sure if I'm on the right track, if not; thanks for reading this far :D. Galnoth64 (talk) 12:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Because curiosity killed the cat You did everything: WIND --> FXyz WATER --> OXyz FIRE (or, I have to say Beast-Warrior) --> IXyz DARK --> AXyz LIGHT --> EXyz EARTH should be MXyz that you wrote in the Forge template. I am very curious of what M stands for and what will we expect. Good cards btw, despite of noticing some meh stuff that I wrote in the specific card's talk pages. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot this. I start to show interest in Number X103T. If you agree to make that, plz contact me. As for the Goetias, keep up the awesome work. Also comment on the new wave of sig I'm testing. LHK (contact me) This isn't a "demand". I just wanted to just contribute on the Cross Jiffy Numbers. I saw some of those, like the Utopia Jiffy or the Dark Mist Jiffy (i don't remember its name, sorry). As for 103, it isn't the Comics Hero Number I did in my old account, but the one you red-linked in the template. Also I really want to give some other users a hand and make new things, just like the Composition Monsters, which I asked Taylor of whether to make or not, or the Tachyon Dragons that Taylor made the template is completely done by me (only the monsters, the RUM is made by Taylor). Just that. In addition, if you want to contribute on some of my archetypes, I accept that. I think "M" stands for "Mud", because it is the EARTH attribute archetype thingy? I don't have any idea. Now according to your eligation that each of your elemental attribute thingies (idk how to express them) describes an archetype. Let's see: OXyz -> FXyz -> AXyz -> IXyz -> EXyz -> ??? MXyz -> Forge And I read about the EXyzs. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ehmm, I was running out of ideas and I wrote that "M" stands for "Mud" since there is the EARTH left and Mud is a characteristic of Earth. hahahahaha. Also, idk in which archetype do EXyzs belong and also idk whether to make the Ragna Jiffy thingy idk. If you want, why not making support cards for my archetypes, or help me with supports I want to make (e.g. Noble Knights). LHK (contact me) Shinras and stuff As for Shinras, blame the canon wiki for not showing the proper information about the naming scheme (as shown in the Fire Fists). Actually, in EVERY new set (Shadow Specters, Judgment of the Light, etc), I try to make the new archetypes' support in a card-making program known as MSE. I wasn't able to make Fire Fists or Mermails because they are released before my accounts' creation. As for the Shinra's naming scheme, plz help me and I will make the cards. LHK (contact me) 18:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I still dont know the scheme because things are complicated: The archetype page does not give information about that, the trivia of Beans just shows a resemblance with Naturia Beans, Regia's trivia says that it is based on the regia tree (that was actually my example of making the shinras you deleted), Oak's trivia says that it is a pun on oak and orc, Narsus is based on Narcissus, Stool is based on the fly agaric mushroom, no trivia for Arusei and Leaf and Blessings. The mountain says that it is based on Mt. Fuji. WHAT CAN I DO??!! LHK (contact me) 13:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, just want to say that things are complicating here. Currently working on support on an archetype that should have been played by many players around here: Crystal Beasts!!!! LHK (contact me) 13:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Beast guidance I'm intending for Xyz buildup + a CXyz with a Continuous Spell RUM. Soon on the wiki. LHK (contact me) 14:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rank 14 The newest cross number that you did is really RANK 14??!! That means we can make rank 14 xyz monsters, just like with the Rank 13s? LHK (contact me) 13:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Satellite Thoughts + Request The Satellite archetype is meh... Also, I want to tell you somthing: When making cards on CardTable2 (Xyzs and you know better than me :D), even though there are more fields, there is a flaw: It doesn't place automatically the categories like in CardTable. Can you make CardTable2 to place automatically the categories like in CardTable, so as not to place them manually? LHK (contact me) 14:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Lemme show you an example of what I said: When making a LIGHT Level 4 Warrior-type monster with 1000 ATK and DEF in CardTable, the categories are placed automatically (e.g. Category: Light Monsters, Category: Warrior monsters). That doesn't happen in CardTable2, as you can see, which means you have to manually place when making a card. Can you make the CardTable2 to automatically place the categories just like in CardTable? LHK (contact me) 08:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) In some cases, I do (see "Number C1: Infection Chaos Baal Zebul"), but in some others I got bored because I have some other card ideas that later on they will be dust :D Actually, I saw many other guys that make cards on CardTable2 without placing categories manually and you usually fix them by adding categories (for example, my "Infernity Shark"). And last but not least, if you place categories manually, it is likely you forgot one: In your Spell/Traps (e.g. "Focusing Array") you place only that it is an Equip Spell, while when making it on CardTable, it will add the Category that it is a card without an image. LHK (contact me) 13:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Community Work?! Hi, Ytak, I just got CardTable2 fix'd. I told you before about this problem because I saw many guys who did Xyzs or generally cards on CardTable2 and forgot to add categories. This is just an information message. LHK (contact me) 13:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Needed completion. e.g. Attributes and Categories for Ranks and Xyz Materials are not in. Did I do some good job to help newbies trying to test out CardTable2? LHK (contact me) 14:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Is it too OP? In all honesty I'm not totally sure what's wrong with my card Life Pulse Dragon. I have two ideas though and I will gladly fix it if that's what it takes to save my card. Idea 1: It's two OP I figured 5 tributes would balance out the effect but if you need me to tone it down I'll be happy to do so. Idea 2: It's name is too close to Life Stream Dragon. Even if it isn't either of these reasons please tell me what it is and I'll do my best to fix it. Shadowprince (talk) 13:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Can we have synchro monsters that are level 1? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Earthbound_Archfiend TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not I'm not doing this. I'm just making Yugioh Card Maker.net cards to make better. Samueljoo (talk) 06:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright Alright, but I need to create new cards. Samueljoo (talk) 07:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is this card going to be deleted? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Black_free_day TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nvm. Now i noticed that there wasn't any punctation on that card TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Artifacts answer I feel sorry. You know I'm not English so I don't understand much :( But Sampo is made before dropping a message to Taylor's talk page, as you can see in the dates.. As for the other two guys, I planned their effects way before but I ran out of naming. LHK (contact me) 08:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hii y-tak. The reason for what i gave my card the name of " Black Free Day " was just because i was without any idea to create more yugioh cards, so i remembered of the Black Friday and i decided to create a card making a pun with Black Friday's name. Then i added the black, as i couldn't think a better name TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Card text problem fixed Hey Y-tak, i noticed and fixed the card text problems found on this card. Can you remove the delete tag, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for this. I didn't really know we could not post cards template on the talk page. I attempted to remove it, but the edit button't won't appear. Also, i noticed that my card effect was too long, and no one would play them if it were released on the real game, therefore i reduced it's effect TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Venabu Zooka's Decks Hello. I'm having a problem editing Venabu Zooka's Decks. I got all the cards he uses into the template, but on the page, it hides all of them and doesn't have buttons that show them. Awesome Betterhero (talk) 21:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I do, and I couldn't find a problem. Awesome Betterhero (talk) 02:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I did. Why, should I? Awesome Betterhero (talk) 22:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) The problem turned out to be the other template, but thanks anyways. Awesome Betterhero (talk) 01:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) About Conquerors (updated) Thanks. Sorry about that, I'm kind of an old player and I ain't used to the new rules yet. I'll try my best. - Thanks again for deleting those cards (I couldn't manage well my ideas and I figured I'd do better scraping them) and sorry for all the trouble. And for my english too. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze ' ' My apologizes, once more Lately i was not having much time left do edit here on Wikia. I noticed the card text of Xyz Reverse was a major mess up, but today i got a time to write it correctly. Also,about the card "Inferno Burst Summon", i saw that card, and i liked it. If i write correctly the card text, can you remove it's deleting tag? And also remove the delete tag of Xyz Reverse, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Urutomikapawa, Unstoppable Force I'd like to ask if this card is too powerful or breaks the rules in any other ways. It's a Fusion Monster that requires 10 Fiend-Type monsters to summon. It's got 10,000 ATK and DEF. It can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon, and when it is, its controller gains 3000 life points, it switches all opposing monsters to Defense Position, destroys all opposing Spells and Traps, and makes your opponent discard all cards in their hand. Also, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that you'd be able to activate, this card's effect switches control of that card to you. So, should I weaken it? Or does its summoning requirements make it okay? Really, Dude? Ok, about the Joke card "Your cute Dog". I didin't really know this couldn't happen, but in that case i guess this other card can't be here too, huh? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Grandmother TheUndeadLord (talk) 15:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Pendulum Hi, Ytak. If you don't know (I don't know whether you know :D), there are now Pendulum Monsters. Can you please update the CardTable2 in order to let us make them? LHK (contact me) 17:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) OK, OK. I got it. Don't shout. Also I built a template on Magic Set Editor (download link maybe tomorrow) that allows you to make Pendulum Monsters there. LHK (contact me) 17:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I think it was more putting emphasis on the words more than shouting. If not, it's not entirely his fault for doing so, he's had a hard day. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Soon. It's a WIP project. LHK (contact me) 15:29, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Facing problems while testing the foil pendulums due to the image decrease of the Pendulum Monsters. You'll have a link when I fix that problem. LHK (contact me) 13:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Clerks Those were just the start of a massive amount of monsters with summons that trace all the way back to "Gagaga Clerk". As for those names you suggested, they just might join the party. THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 22:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) They're okay for me. They're really just simple monsters that are used to form much better ones. They're not supposed to be as serious as other monsters. THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 22:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ancient Gear Warrior Hey, i improved this card text http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Gear_Warrior. Is this enough to remove this deleting tag? TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:51, February 23, 2014 (UTC) About The Tokens I saw you deleted my "Shadow Zombie Token" but still there are lots of other tokens here http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tokens TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) lol first post (try to make a card an fail) and already a warning>delete... its kind of hard understand the things from the tutorial (i read each thing 2 times, even had the rules in another tab...), also because i didnt do the card right i wanted to delete the page, at least we need a button for it .-. even its hard to send a "talk" to an user Dx Rob26 (talk) 23:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC)New here 2nd time trying to write something to you lol... anyway i wanted to make a card and ended with a useless page, sorry for that... before of that i read all the tutorial pages but you see, its kind of hard .-. maybe you can make it more easy for new people to understand? if not its ok XD well im not going to try anymore until i find a teacher (?) see ya. Time Reincarnations I love the way that you support your custom attribute. But there isn't a Fortune Lady for that attribute. LHK (contact me) 08:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) About The Tokens, Once again You ignored my last message about the tokens when i talked about you deleting my "Shadow Zombie token" but i will try again: You explained that you doesn't create any tokens here, but there is a total of 69 cards here, and even a category for these monsters( that according to you, shouldn't be here) Can you, please, delete them? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tokens OnePiece (talk) 22:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) OP-ness of your Monarch Just talking about "Kronos the Warp Monarch". Isn't it too OP to skip the opponent's Main Phase 1? Especially during his first turn? I mean, you Special Summon Thrasher, then tribute for Kronos. The opponent skips Main Phase 1, then Summon for your Normal Summon (e.g. a Reborn Tengu), then attack both monsters directly. LHK (contact me) 15:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, man. Good point though. LHK (contact me) 07:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Is the D.Kaiser still with us. Pendulum Monsters. Hi, Just asking one thing. Is D.Kaiser still with us. And also. I noticed that you guys haven't set up Pendulum Monsters yet so I figure I do it. But I don't how to put the colour schemes on the cards I make or get there category to automatically pop up.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 05:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I change this sites first Pendulum monster to the CardTable2 template, but it only shows the orange and no greenish colour.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 07:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes you make yourself clear. I haven't been on this site in years so I don't check talk pages as often as I should.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Confused Now: Can we make Pendulum Monsters now?? Hi, Ytak, you wrote in my talk page (about the Pendulum Monsters) that the CardTable2 will be updatable by the end of the month for the Pendulum Monsters. But Jack already made a couple of Pendulums and also the Pendulum Monster page is created. I still have some Pendulum Monster ideas left to dust. Can I make Pendulum Monsters now? LHK (contact me) 10:33, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Attribute??!! Hi, Ytak, I heard that you did an attribute of your own. TIME, right? Quick Question: What it takes to make your own custom attribute? I have "Illusion" in the back side of my mind, and all stuff are kinda scattered, so I asked you because you did an attribute before? Also, can I make my own TIME monsters? Because I saw Taylor's Grayscale Synchron and Nova's Elemental HERO Time Master and Elemental HERO Time Traveler. LHK (contact me) 10:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) But you didn't answer to this question: Can I make my own TIME monsters? Also I found a template for custom attributes by another Deviantart user, Alanmac95 IIRC, who does this. LHK (contact me) 17:27, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering now. I had things to do with the TIME version of Dark Magician, which is Quantum Magician. Also I will leave that project to dust. LHK (contact me) 18:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Pendulums I informed that we can now make Pendulum Monsters. That's cool. But, shouldn't you make it just like in the canon wikia, see " "? Also, shouldn't it have a specific space for the Pendulum Effect and for the Monster Effect, it would be cooler and better for users to read. LHK (contact me) 16:32, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No problem. But, shouldn't it be a lil bit lighter green than that of the Spell Card, just wondering, or the fusion color of orange and green? LHK (contact me) 19:15, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, But why is that? Why is my card ' "a candidate for deletion."' http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Kataria,_The_Demonic_Plant_Queen, i really don't get the WIkia Standards? Can you be more specific? Can you be more specific about what you said Breaking the rules!? I know that, but i must have that name I know that the name is against the rules, but i must have that name, any thing to work it out? I'm Asking: *Why are most my Articles ate tagged for deletion, i have edited according to the submission guidelines, and it is still not working out *You have said that ATK 3000 or plus Monsters must have some negative effect, I have one does not attack at all. *You said that some names are not appopriate, then what can i add as equivalents? It seems like it is too stricted than i thought. ---- Don't get it worng, but i read the rules, I'm Not ignoring anything you said before, but i wasn't following. What's wrong with Normal Monsters with +3000 ATK? i got one 8 levels which means requires 2 tributes I can't honestly change certain names, because they show the true form of the card iself. what do you mean with " coding and card text." I'm Not convinced that the grammar used is "bad". Why is my Introduction page tagged for deletion? 'How about now?' How about the changes i've made? Fire Fists Would you mind making the red-links of the Fire Formations in this template? LHK (contact me) 11:57, March 28, 2014 (UTC)